I'm so Sorry
by Jewel LeeAihara
Summary: From JOO-Bad Guy. Chansung membuat seorang yeoja bernafsu untuk membunuhnya. Warning : akan banyak darah disini. Jangan lupa RnR yhaaa... :D


**I'm So Sorry**

**Genre : Tragedy**

**Cast :**

**Hwang Chansung as A Bad and Good Namja**

**Lee Eun Ji as Yourself**

**PS : Terinspirasi dari Lagu "Bad Guy-JOO"**

**Disclaimer : Semua mua muanya cuman milik Tuhan YMK.. Idenya ajja yang punya saya.. Hahahaha..**

* * *

><p>Aku berdiri di depan gerbang sebuah rumah. Hanya berdiri. Belum muncul keberanianku untuk mengetuk pintunya. Jika kau bertanya rumah siapakah itu, itu adalah rumah namjaku. Namja yang kusakiti 4 tahun yang lalu. Namja yang telah menyayangiku 4 tahun yang lalu namun kulepaskan karena kebodohanku. Masih kuingat jelas memori 4 tahun yang lalu bersama dengannya.<p>

Namun, kini itu sudah tak berarti lagi. Dia telah menemukan penggantiku yang sudah pasti lebih baik segalanya dariku. Dapat ku dengar dengan jelas tawa mereka berdua di sini sekarang. Tapi apa yang ku lakukan? Aku hanya berdiri mematung membendung perasaan berkecamuk di dalam hati dan pikiranku.

Aku ingin mendapatkan namjaku kembali. Aku ingin meminta beribu maaf darinya. Aku ingin kembali berjalan di sisinya dan melihatnya tertawa padaku seperti dahulu. Seperti aku dan dia 4 tahun yang lalu sebelum aku pergi karena kebodohanku.

* * *

><p># # # # #<p>

* * *

><p>"Yeonin." teriak seorang namja dari arah pagar rumahku. Aku menoleh. Kulihat dia berlari ke arahku lalu memelukku.<p>

"Oppa. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Ku dengar Eomma dan Appamu sedang tak ada di rumah kan? Sedangkan Hyeongjemu masih ada urusan di kampus kan?" namja berwajah lembut itu bertanya padaku.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Apa yang tidak aku tahu darimu, Yeonin? Gaja. Aku bantu kau membereskan rumah. Kau pasti sudah di beri tugas Eommamu." Dia menggandeng tanganku masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Yah Oppa." Panggilku saat kami sedang membereskan ruang tamu. Dia menoleh padaku sambil tersenyum. Senyuman manis yang paling kusuka darinya. "Apa Ahjumma tidak marah jika kau ada di sini?"

"Kenapa Eommaku harus marah?"

"Tidak tahu. Mungkin ada pekerjaanmu yang belum kau selesaikan atau kau belum merapikan kamarmu. Kau khan pemalas." Aku mengejeknya. Badannya langsung tegak menghadap ke arahku.

"Yaaahh...! Kau mengejekku? Apa kau mau mati? Hei hei... Jangan lari kau..! Heeeeeeiiiiii...! Kemari cepat...! Yaaaahhhh...!"

"Hahahahahaha...! Oppaaaa...! Jangan Oppaaaa...! Oppaaaaaaaa...!" dia berhasil menangkapku yang berusaha berlari menjauh darinya. Kami terengah-engah dan terjatuh di atas sofa.

"Yeonin." Dia memanggilku dengan panggilan kesayangannya untukku.

"Hem?" aku masih mengatur nafasku.

"Saranghae." Kalimat itu meluncur dari mulutnya. Aku menoleh padanya.

"Nado saranghae, Oppa." Aku memeluk pinggangnya dan dia menciumi keningku.

* * *

><p># # # # #<p>

* * *

><p>Keberanianku akhirnya mulai muncul. Aku mencintainya. Inilah caraku untuk meminta maaf padanya. Dia masih milikku. Aku tak akan pernah merelakannya untuk Yeoja lain. Ku pakai kacamata hitamku untuk menutupi kantung mata yang terbentuk saat aku menangis semalam. Dengan langkah yang mantap, aku buka pagarnya yang tingginya hanya setengah dari tubuhku dan kulangkahkan kaki untuk mengetuk pintunya.<p>

_Tok tok tok..._

Tak ada jawaban. Pintu juga tak terbuka. Ku ketuk lagi.

_Tok tok tok..._

Kali ini hilang kesabaranku. Saat pintu sudah terbuka sedikit dan terlihat wajah Yeoja yang telah bahagia dengan Namjaku, aku menendang daun pintunya sehingga Yeoja itu terjengkal kebelakang dan jatuh. Namjaku yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu rumahnya, menoleh padaku dengan tatapan tajamnya. Senyumnya mengejek. Seakan berkata,

"_Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Di rumahku?"_

Hatiku sakit. Kulihat dia menyebrangi ruangan tempat ia duduk tadi da membantu Yeojanya yang terjatuh di depanku tanpa sedikitpun melihat ke arahku.

Ku lepas kacamataku. Aku jatuh berlutut di tempatku berdiri tadi. Saat itu juga, aku merasa bagaikan seseorang yang bodoh. Dahulu aku menyia-nyiakannya. Tapi apa yang kulakukan sekarang? Aku mengemis di depannya untuk memaafkanku.

"I'm so sorry, Oppa."

"Maaf? Untuk apa lagi? Sudah tak ada lagi yang perlu kita bicarakan sekarang. Kau mau keluar dari rumahku dengan sukarela atau kuseret sekarang?"

"Oppa. Dengarkan penjelasanku untuk kejadian 4 tahun yang lalu."

"Tidak ada cerita 4 tahun yang lalu lagi...! Hidup kita sudah berbeda jalan. Jangan pernah mengungkit masa lalu BUSUK itu di sini. Di hadapanku. Aku sudah menghapusnya dari memori otakku...!"

"Oppa..." Air mata mulai membentuk kubangan di pelupuk mataku. Aku mulai menangis. Terbanyang kemesraan kami 4 tahun yang lalu. Saat dia masih mencintaiku sepenuh hatinya.

* * *

><p># # # # #<p>

* * *

><p>"Tiup gelembungnya, Yeonin. Hahahahaha..." terdengar suaranya yang lantang.<p>

"Yaaah Oppa. Kenapa tidak kau saja. Aku sudah capek. Nafasku sudah habis. Aku mau istirahat." ucapku sambil sedikit membungkuk dan memegangi dadaku. Tanpa kuduga, Namjaku memeluk pinggangku dari belakang.

"Kita lakukan ini bersama-sama, Yeonin. Huuuuufff...! Hahahahaha...!" Dia mulai meniup gelembung-gelembung itu sambil ikut tertawa hingga tenaga kami sama-sama habis. Lalu kami terduduk lemas di bawah pohon beringin rindah di puncak "Bukit Bunga", tempat favorit kami berdua.

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku ke batang pohon yang kuat itu sedangkan Namjaku tidur di pangkuanku. Dia memejamkan matanya. Saat itulah, dia terlihat sangaaaattt lembut. Tiba-tiba kedua matanya terbuka dan bertabrakan dengan mataku. Dia bangun dan menghadapkan badannya ke arahku hingga posisi kami saat itu berhadap-hadapan.

Posisi kepalanya semakin mendekat kepadaku. Semakin dekat.. dekat... dekat.. hingga bibir kami bertemu. Dia menciumku dengan lembut. Aku memejamkan mataku untuk menikmati kelembutan bibirnya. Sesaat setelah dia melepas bibirnya dari bibirku, dia berkata,

"Saranghae Yeonin. Jeongmal saranghae." Lalu memelukku dan menciumi rambutku.

* * *

><p># # # # #<p>

* * *

><p>Namun, apa yang kulihat saat ini benar-benar bukan dirinya. Bukan namja yang kusayangi 4 tahun yang lalu. Dia berdiri di hadapanku yang sedang berlutut dengan ekspresi yang tak pernah ada di memoriku. Kedua matanya dengan tajam menusuk hatiku. Rasa sakit menjalari hatiku.<p>

"Sekarang, apa yang kau mau? KATAKAN...! APA MAUMU?" Dia membentakku. Aku hanya menunduk. Air mataku sudah tak terbendung lagi. Baru kali ini dia membentakku. Dia sudah benar-benar tak menginginkanku lagi.

"AHHHHH...!" Dia berteriak padaku. Apa yang ia lakukan saat itu mengingatkan aku dengan satu memori kebersamaan kami 4 tahun yang lalu.

* * *

><p><strong>-Flasback-<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku duduk di atas kursi panjang yang telah ia persiapkan. Dia berdiri di hadapanku dengan senyumnya yang selalu kusuka. Dia membelaiku sebelum dia mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk hadiah ulang tahunku.<p>

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, okay? Ini hadiahku untukmu. Aku sudah melatihnya sepanjang malam." Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Yaaahh.. Jangan menertawaiku." Dia mengancamku. Aku menggeleng.

"Aniiii..! Gaja. Tunjukkan padaku suara emasmu, Chagiya."

"Ehem ehem..." dia mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku. Suaranya menenangkan hatiku. Suaranya sangat lembut selembut wajahnya.

"_Kyeoure taeeonan areumdaun dangsineun_

_Nuncheoreom kkaekkeuthan namanui dangsin_

_Gyeoure taeeonan sarangseureon dangsineun_

_Nuncheoreom malgeun namanui dangsin_

_Hajiman bom, yeoreumgwa gaeul, gyeoul_

_Eonjena malgo kkaekkeuthae_

_Gyeoure taeeonan areumdaun dangsineun_

_Nunchereom kkaekkeuthan namanui dangsin_

_Hajiman bom, yeoreumgwa gaeul, kyeoul_

_Eonjena malgo kkaekkeuthae_

_Gyeoure taeona areumdaun dangsineun_

_Nuncheoreom kkaekkeuthan namanui dangsin_

_Saengil chukhahamnida, saengil chukhahamnida_

_Saengil chukhahamnida. Dangsinui saengireul_

_Happy Birthday To You_

_(Happy Birthday To You)_

_Happy Birthday To You_

_(Happy Birthday To You)_

_Happy Birthday To You_

_(Happy Birthday To You)_

_Happy Birthday To You_

_(Happy Birthday To You)"_

**_(Winter Child)_**

"Saengil chukhahamnida, Chagiyaaaaaa...!" dia langsung berlari dan memelukku sesaat setelah menyanyikan lagu itu. Dia juga menghadiahkan ciuman yang manis padaku. Ciuman manis.

* * *

><p><strong>-Flasback end-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Yaaaaahhh...! Apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Pergi dari rumahku dan kehidupanku...! PERGIIIIII...!" dia membentakku. Mengusirku. Sayup-sayup terdengar lantunan sebuah lagu dari televisinya yang menyala.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Neomu tteugeowo sirheo<em>

_Neoman saranghago saranghaneun naega sirheo babogachi_

_Seulpeun noraega sirheo_

_Jakku apahamyeo tto huljjeokgeorida gyeolguk ibeul makgo neoreul bulleo"_

* * *

><p>Aku berdiri dari tempatku dan mengeluarkan pistol gelembung milikku yang dulu sering kami gunakan bersama 4 tahun yang lalu. Dia tertawa keras.<p>

"Hahahahahaha...! YAAAAAHHH...!" Dia beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan mengambil sesuatu di atas perapian. Pistol gelembung miliknya. "Kau ingin kita bermain seperti 4 tahun yang lalu? HAAA...! Kau pasti sudah gila..! GILA..!" lagu itu masih sayup-sayup terdengar di sela-sela teriakannya. Aku mulai terisak pelan.

* * *

><p>" <em>Ah~ I'm so sorry ulji mallamyeon dasin an ulge<em>

_O jebal jabeun soneul nochineun ma_

_Ah~ I'm so sorry yeorin maeumeun jeomjeom meoreojil ttaemada_

_Saekkamake tadeureogajanha"_

* * *

><p>"Tidak ingatkah kau dengan kenangan-kenangan kita 4 tahu yang lalu? Tidak ingatkah kau dengan janji-janji kita bersama? Oppa... Kembalilah padaku. Nan neol saranghae." Aku berusaha mengatakan semua yang ada di pikiranku saat ini. Lagu itu masih terdengar dengan sayup-sayup.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>O neomu chagawo sirheo<em>

_Dareun saramcheoreom nareul baraboneun o geu nunbichi neomu sirheo_

_Ah I'm so sorry nega haraneun daero da halge_

_Uri dasi cheoeumeuro doragaja_

_Ah I'm so sorry eorin naneun swipge gugyeojigo_

_Gyeolguk jjijeojyeoseo apa"_

* * *

><p>"Kenangan apa? Tak ada kenang an yang tersisa di antara kita. Janji-janji BUSUK itupun sudah dimakan cacing di tanah. Tak tersisa lagi. jadi, KELUARLAH SEKARANG DARI RUMAHKU...!" suara lagu itu masih terdengar jelas.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>I nappeun namjaya neon motdoen namjaya<em>

_Han saramman neoman barabogo saneun nan_

_Yakhan yeojaya chakhan yeojaya gamyeon eotteokhae_

_Tteonamyeon eotteokhae"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>DUAAAAARRRRRR...!<em>**

Terlihat sebuah lubang di dinding. Namjaku menutup telinganya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sepenuh hatiku. APA KAU TAK MENGERTI SEDIKITPUN?" Namja itu melihat ke arahku. Ku acungkan ujung pistolku ke arahnya. Yeojanya yang ketakutan berlari kearahnya. Sebelum yeoja itu sampai di pelukan Namjaku,

**_DUAAAAARRRRRR...!_**

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Seketika itu juga, Yeoja itu terkapar tak bernyawa di lantai dengan perut bersimbah darah. Sayup-sayup masih terdengar suara nyanyian itu.

* * *

><p>"<em>Jajonsim sanghago soksanghamyeon eottae<em>

_Neoman dorawa jundamyeon gwaenchanha_

_Oneuldo nan ne jip ape seoseo hollo neol gidaryeo_

_Geurae neobakke moreuneun baboinga bwa nan jeongmal"_

* * *

><p>"YAAAAHHH...! Apa yang kau lakukan? APA KAU SUDAH GILA?" aku hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar pertanyaan Namjaku yang sedang memeluk Yeojanya yang sudah tak bernyawa. Ujung pistol itu masih menghadap ke arah kepala Namjaku.<p>

"Jika aku tak bisa memilikimu, maka tak ada wanita lain yang bisa. Selamat tinggal, Naega Nappeun Namja." Ku tarik pelatuk pistolku dan...

**_DUAAAAARRRRRR...!_**

Aku berjalan menghampiri tubuh Namjaku yang sudah tak bernyawa itu. Aku bersimpuh di sampingnya dan membawa kepalanya yang berlumuran darah ke pangkuanku. Ku cium bibirnya yang dingin. Lalu kuarahkan ujung pistolku ke pelipis kananku. Ku tarik pelatuknya.

"Sampai jumpa di Surga, Namjaku." Ujarku sambil mengusap keningnya. Lalu...

**_DUAAAAARRRRRR...!_**

Masih bisa kudengar sayup-sayup lagu itu hingga akhirnya pandanganku gelap.

"_Yeojaro taeeonaseo dan haruman sarabwa_

_Han saramman, naman barabogo sarabwa_

_Nappeun namjaya nappeun baboya gamyeon eotteokhae_

_Tteonamyeon eotteokhae Ah~"_

* * *

><p><strong>Gomawo udah mau membaca ini FF gaje..<strong>

**Jeongmal gomawo... *deep bow**


End file.
